


It's Hard To Say Goodbye

by mrs_pennylane



Category: Law & Order
Genre: F/M, I'm a sucker for angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_pennylane/pseuds/mrs_pennylane
Summary: Connie is leaving New York to live in Los Angeles and she's finding hard to say goodbye. One-shot.





	It's Hard To Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story 6 years ago and I still like it a lot, it was originally first posted on ff.net.
> 
> As always, L&O belongs to Dick Lucky Wolf. I'm just having fun with his characters.

Connie finished organising her desk and looked once more around the room. One last look to that place where she spent a lot of nights studying cases or arguing with Mike or Jack over politics. She had arrived at One Hogan Place 5 years ago and leveled up to Major Felonies one year later, but now it seemed that all of this only happened 4 months ago.

Tears rolled on her cheeks and she wiped them away. There wasn't a reason for why she should be so sad like this, after all she was moving to a place where her mother could have all the medical care she needed and LA was always a place Connie fancied living in. She was so worried sick because her mother's clinical state wasn't getting better that she started passing out because of the stress. She would go to hell if that meant her mother would get better and smile again. The point was that Connie never thought she would make so many bonds on that place.

Earlier, she couldn't even form a correct sentence to say goodbye to Mike Cutter. He had spared her from the sacrifice and involved her in a passionate kiss, before making love to her right there. She had said to him she was going to come back once her mother got better but both of them knew this could take years and the long distance could shatter the intimacy they gained so gradually. Worse than that, Connie could meet another guy in LA and fall in love with him, and she couldn't imagine herself with another person other than Mike. Their love making was sweet and gentle, almost healing the pain they were feeling, and Connie had a hard time suppressing a moan as her release came and Mike held her close to him so he could feel her walls tremble. Soon enough, Mike joined her and they stayed there, regaining their composure.

"Earth to Connie, hello." said a voice from the door.

"Oh, hey Jack." she startled a little and then smiled. "I'm just... saying goodbye."

"We'll miss you, for sure." Jack entered the room and gave her an assuring smile. "And you know you have your job here if you come back."

"That's what I'm afraid of: not coming back. I became so tied up to this office and I've just noticed. Besides, I'm going to a whole new different town in which I know no one. Gotta be scared." she signed.

"You survived in New York, you can survive anywhere. You don't know how a wonderful prosecutor you're, Connie. In time, you'll get to notice that."

"I was trained by the best, remember?"

She laughed and went to hug Jack. They shared a brief moment in which they hugged each other really tightly.

"I'll be honest, Connie. At first I was going to go all womanizer on you but now you're like a daughter to me."

To Jack's surprise, Connie started crying and smiled at him, disbelieving she heard those words from Jack McCoy's mouth.

"Thanks Jack, you're important to me too." Connie grabbed her purse and made her way to the exit door. Jack stayed there with a smile on his face, while watching her leave. That may be the last time he would see her. She made a mention to turn and say something, but Jack was faster.

"Don't say goodbye, it makes things easier."

With this last sentence, Connie left the place. She didn't look back, she didn't say anything, she just went home, packed her stuff and went to the airport. Jack was right: it was a lot easier just go away and say nothing than take a time to say goodbye to everyone. It made you feel numb and that was better than to feel the pain of leaving a place you call home.


End file.
